Madness of the Angel
by akuma-neko-kage
Summary: What if Asura had a sister. What if she was allowed into Death City but no one knows but lord Death. And what if the Keshin's sister is falling for a certain grim reaper who had a symmetry OCD.
1. character info

Okay kitties I've been think about putting this up for a while so here's my oc's.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything but the characters listed here

* * *

><p>Oc Profile<p>

Name: Natasha

Age: little younger than Asura but looks around kid's age

Appearance: black hair w/ white tips, red eyes, shorter than kid

**Her hair is down**

**Weapons: Takeshi and Takumi (Twin katanas)**

Soul resonance: demon cat

Appearance of s.r: both katana grow longer 2 look like front claws and up her arms to connect down her spine then separates back into 2 to become back claws and two tails

Facts: easily affected by madness, Asura's younger sister, perfectionist, determined, smart, skilled, risk-taker, graceful, adventurous

* * *

><p>Name: Takeshi (Older twin)<p>

Age: year older than Natasha and minute older that Takumi

Appearance: White hair, ice blue eyes, little taller than Liz

Meister: Natasha

Facts: older twin, immature except during fights, tricky, little devil, little childish, mischievous, protective (like Hikaru Hitachiin)

* * *

><p>Name: Takumi (younger twin)<p>

Age: same as Takeshi

Appearance: same as Takeshi but white hair is a little longer

Meister: Natasha

Facts: younger twin, more mature, other thoughts, same as Takeshi (like Kaoru Hitachiin)

* * *

><p>So these are my characters. The prolugue will be comin too so don't worry.<p>

AkumaNeko OUT! =3


	2. prologue

Okay kitties here iz the prolouge i promised. i forgot to mention in the character info that a friend of mine and helpin me w/ this. Please enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone but my ocs.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Only Lord Death knows what happened to my village. It all started as a normal day but it turned out to be the worst day in my life. My beloved brother, Asura, came home and as usual I hugged him as my way to say hi. Something was off but I couldn't tell. I felt him lean against my ear and asked "Natasha can you do your brother a huge favor?"

"Of course big brother anything for you." I giggled and he let me go and gave an insane smile.

"Good. I need you to get Takeshi and Takumi and kill everyone here. You think you can do that?" he asked. I nodded and ran inside with a huge insane grin on my face while giggling like mad.

"Hey Sha…" Takeshi started "…what's with that grin?" Takumi finished.

"Heh heh get in weapon form you two." I said through my crazed giggles.

"Okay" they both said suspiciously. Once they were in weapon form we went into soul resonance. I then started killing the other villagers. "Sha what's wrong with you?" Takeshi asked/yelled. "Yeah you gotta stop this." Takumi added as they were being drowned in the madness. I was laughing hysterically the whole time. Their blood was spraying everywhere and I found it so hilarious the way they looked as I slaughter them all. Then the last house which so happened to be mine came around. The boys were consumed in madness quite some time ago.

"Natasha what have you done." My mom asked me.

"Doing as my brother asked." I told her as I sliced her stomach and she split in two. Her scream brought in my father.

"You monster! You killed your own mother!" He yelled at me with absolute rage.

"It's pretty funny daddy. You were the one who help create this monster." I laughed while I stabbed him in his heart with Takumi and twisted. "You never did care for me daddy dearest. Big brother told me that you wanted me dead a long time ago." I told him as I decapitated him with Takeshi. Once my laughed calmed down to giggles once again I walked out the house to see Asura. "Did I do good big brother?" I asked as the twins went back to human form.

"You did great Natasha." He said as he petted me. He then walked away and as he did so my madness went away and I fell to my knees crying over what I just did. A few years later Lord Death found my Kishin brother, tore off his skin and sealed him inside of it. He then found me and the twins. I was scared he was going to do the same for me.

"Don't worry Natasha I'm not going to hurt you. You were a victim of the madness so it wasn't your fault." He said in a reassuring/comforting tone. "I was actually wonderin if you and your weapons wanted to live in death city and attend Death Weapon Meister Academy (DWMA)." He suggested and I nodded. Ever since I was consumed by the madness we lived in the forest around the village. He opened a portal and we were in Death city. "Okay you three this is where you'll be living." He said pointing to the house that was huge. We walked inside and it looked as if it had four floors, basement included. The kitchen and living room were on the first floor. Upstairs were loads of rooms. I chose one that had a balcony so I could observe the sky at night and the twins shared a room next to mine. We let the basement be our training room and the third floor is our game room.

"Um lord Death I don't know how I could possibly thank you for your kindness." I said shyly.

"Yeah thanks a lot Lord Death!" the boys exclaimed.

"You are very welcome and you don't have to worry about payin me back. Now c'mon let me show you where DWMA is." He said as we walked out the house and after a few minutes of walking we finally arrived.

"Whoa that's the school." Takumi said "It's so huge" Takeshi added. The boys looked at each other then said in unison "That's what she said" and started laughing.

"It's so… symmetrical." I muttered staring in awe. "Lord Death not to be rude but can we wait before we start school? I'm pretty sure my massacre is still pretty known." I said in a soft voice.

"Of course take as long as you want"

* * *

><p>And there's the prologue of how Natasha ended up in Death City. Sry i really couldn't resist putting in the "that's wat she said" joke. i really hope you enjoyed it and plz review. and maybe you could give some suggestions. me and my friend stefie-chan will look over them. thx alot. i 3 y'all<p>

AkumaNeko OUT! =3


	3. Author Note

Author Note:

Hey kitties! I apologize that I have not uploaded anything in like forever. I promise I'll make something on Saturday. Just be patient a little bit longer. Thx again for reading.

Neko OUT! =3


End file.
